The Truth Is Out
by Lucy Ann Brooks
Summary: Why does Sonic really run away from Amy all the time? Simple. He is hiding something from her. Okay, bad summary, but whatever  SonicxAmy
1. Amy

**Okay, I wanted to make this, so, here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sonic characters, but I DO own Scarlet, Twilight & Blizzard :)**

**

* * *

**POV: Amy Rose

"Good morning," I nudged my best friend and roommate, Scarlet The Fox. "Time to wake up."

"What time is ittttt?" she moaned through her pillow. Her red hair was completely messy, as always.

I glanced at the clock on her small night stand, "9 o'clock."

"Too earlyyyy," she looked up at me, her blue eyes told me to back off, "Go away!" she picked her pillow up and threw it at me.

I ducked and ran out the door.

Just as I planned, I got her out of bed.

"I'm gonna get you, Rose!" she came after me with another pillow in her hands.

"Would you two shut up?" Blizzard The Echidna sat on the couch reading a magazine. Her white fur looked so pretty and her emerald green eyes were glued to the magazine. She was still in her blue camisole and black pajama shorts.

"I will once I catch her, Blizzard, don't try to stop me!"

"Please, stop her!" she chased me around the coffee table a couple of times and tackled me onto the couch.

"Amy," she got up and headed towards the kitchen, "Sometimes, you really get on my nerves."

"But you can't help but love me," I smiled innocently.

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled and grabbed a bowl and cereal, "Just as much as I love Sonic."

I sighed deeply just at the mention of his name. Sonic.

Him and Scar rarely agree. They can't go five minutes without arguing with each other. We learned that the hard way.

"You two would die if you were in the same room by yourselves," Blizzard commented not looking up from her magazine.

"Whatever," Scar poured milk into her bowl and proceeded to eat at the kitchen counter facing us. "What to do today?" she asked herself.

"Ooh! I know!" I stood up quickly.

"No, we are _not_ going to meet Sonic," she immediately shot down my idea.

"What's with the yelling?" Twilight The Hedgehog came in rubbing her eyes. "I was trying to sleep."

"So was I, until Amy came in and woke me up," Scar looked at me. "Why didn't you wake _her_?"

"Well, she looked so peaceful," I shrugged.

"Yeah, so was I, until I saw your cheerful face. I'm not a morning person, like you, remember?"

"I know I'm not," Twilight grabbed her brush and proceeded to comb through her shoulder length, straight, jet black hair.

I hear some music coming from outside.

"Oh great," Scarlet finished her food and washed the bowl, "they're here," she look through the kitchen window.

"Who's here?" Twilight asked suddenly interested.

"Manic, Sonic, and Silver are here."

"Oh! I just love it when Sonic plays his guitar!" I ran towards the door and flung it open.

"Okay, them being our neighbors pisses me off sometimes," Scarlet put the bowl in the cupboard and followed me out the door.

"Gooooood morning, girls," Manic smiled.

They moved Manic's drumset into our yard. Really?

"What's so good about it?" Blizzard came out too.

"I have to ask the same thing," Scarlet smiled weakly.

"Well," Manic got off of his seat, "we wrote you guys a new song, wanna hear it?"

"Nope," Scar smiled evilly, "I _wanna_ go to bed," she gestured at her pajamas, "I'm still tired."

"We can wait," Silver messed with his bass.

"How about you wait at your house?" Blizzard pointed to our right.

"Um, what she means is that we still need a chance to wake up," Twilight tried to make it sound nicer.

"Alright," Manic kissed Scarlet's cheek, "go back to sleep. You're kinda mean when you're tired."

"Tell me something I don't know," she smiled back and went back inside.

"Bye!" Twilight and Blizzard waved and followed her.

"See you later, sonic," I waved and blew him a kiss.

He crinkled his nose. He's so cute!

Happily, I ran back into the house.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I promise it'll get better soon :)**

**Review please!  
**


	2. Sonic

**Pretty happy and sad at the same time :/**

**#1. No one is reviewing this story :(**

**#2 It was raining and I couldn't go see a band and I was looking forward to it :(**

**#3 I found Sonic X on YouTube in Japanese with English subtitles. SO much better than the English version and I've only managed to watch 5 episodes of it.  
**

**#4 . . . okay, don't really have a fourth reason, but here we go with the story!

* * *

**

**POV: Sonic The Hedgehog**

After managing to lug Manic's drumset back into the house, we all plopped down onto the couch.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Silver put his bass down.

"Nope," Manic pretended he was playing the drums with only the drumsticks. "I thought Scar would be happy to hear the song."

"What song?" I sat up a little straighter, "We were just gonna keep playing until they got out of the house _just_ so you could talk to her, remember?"

Manic looked up at the ceiling like it was going to give him an answer, "Oh, that's right."

"Yeahhh," I said mockingly.

The room was quiet. an awkward kind of quiet.

"Sooo," Manic said and made that flubbery sound with his lips, "What are we going to do now?"

"I could go for a chilidog right now," I grabbed my stoumach as it growled on cue.

"You _always_ want a chilidog, dude," Manic laughed.

"Yeah, so?" I shrugged.

"So, eat too many at once and you just might _explode!_" Silver gestured wildly when he said the last word.

"C-can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, do you have a crush on Amy?" Manic gave me his don't-lie-to-me glare.

"Um. . ." I rubbed the back of my neck, "I-"

"C'mon, dude, I'm your brother, you can tell me," he reassured me.

"Yeah, I. . .I guess I do," it felt good to admit it.

"You'd never tell her to her face though," Silver sat upside down in his chair.

"C-cause she can act a little . . . obsessive sometimes."

"Oh yeah," Manic got up and went into the kitchen, "Having your own fangirl is _so_ horrifying."

"I'm not saying it is, but she never seems to give me a break."

"Huh," Silver used his psychokinesis to get himself a bottled water.

"You're so lazy," Manic smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I give up on you."

Well, I finally admitted to having a crush on Amy Rose.

* * *

**POV: Scarlet The Fox**

Oh. My. God.

I stood outside Sonic, Manic & Silver's house and managed to hear every word of their conversation.

I didn't mean to, not at first anyway.

I was just going to give Manic the drumstick he left on the lawn.

Sonic. Likes. Amy. Wow. . .

I shook my head, refusing to believe I heard that, and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey, Scarlet," Sonic answered the door.

"Uh, hi. Could you give this to Manic for me?" I handed him the drumstick my hand shaking slightly.

"Sure, is that all?" he took it.

"Yeah, I've gotta get going. Amy, Blizzard, and I are gonna go shopping, ya know, to get out of the house."

"Oh, that's nice, have fun," he smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back, "thanks. Bye, Sonic."

"Bye, Scar," he waved and closed the door.

Once I heard it slam, I ran back into the house.

I quickly closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

"Calm down," Amy said grabbing her bag, "What's wrong?"

"I accidentally overheard something that I probably shouldn't have," I frowned.

"What did you hear?" Blizzard got off the couch and stood beside me.

"I. . .heard Sonic talking. . .about Amy."

"What about me?" Amy's face lit up when she heard his name.

"I heard him say. . .he likes you."

"Woah!" Twilight rolled off the couch. "I'm okay."

"Good," I laughed and helped her up, "Do you guys think I heard it right?"

"I hope so!" Amy started to dance around the room.

She looked so happy. I didn't want to bring her mood down.

"Okay," Blizzard clapped her hands together, "Let's go shopping."

* * *

**Okay, what do you guys think? I really want to see reviews.**

**What's the point in reading a story and not letting me know whether or not you like it?**

**I need to know people are actually reading this so please review!  
**


	3. Just Talk

**Yum! Just went out for ice cream with some friends! I feel so good that I wanted to update today!**

**DISCLAIMER: Clearly, I don't own any of the Sonic characters. Just Scarlet, Blizzard & Twilight. Maybe more if I come up with anyone else (;**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Scarlet The Fox**

"Do you think Sonic would like this?" Amy held up a pretty blue dress that was fairly similar to her red one. I wasn't willing to point that out.

"I honestly _don't_ know _what _Sonic would like, remember, he and I don't exactly get along," I took the dress into my own hands, "It _is_ pretty, but I suggest you get stuff that _you_ like."

"I _do_ like it," she examined it a little longer.

"Go try it on," I insisted pointing to the fitting rooms.

* * *

"How is it?" I waited outside the door.

"It's a little snug."

"C'mon, let me see you."

"Alright," she came out. It _did _look a little tight around her chest and waist.

"Maybe you need a size bigger. I'll go find that for you," I smiled and searched the store for it.

I still can't believe Sonic would admit something as big as liking Amy just by the asking. Then again, I still don't know him that well.

"Oh," I saw the same blue dress in the next size up for Amy.

"You found one?" she asked changing out of the other one.

"Yeah," I held it over the door and she took it.

"Thank you," she giggled, "I want to know how it went."

"How what went?" I leaned against the wall.

"When Sonic said he liked me too."

"Oh, that," I checked out my shoes. "It wasn't anything too big, Manic asked him if he liked you, Sonic was a little nervous to answer."

"Aw, that's so cute. My Sonic, nervous," she came back out.

"It looks perfect!" I squealed. That's not like me. Then again, a lot of people seem out of character lately.

"You really think so?" she looked at the mirror behind her, "Maybe it's not right-"

"Are you kidding? You look so pretty, and I bet Sonic would think so too," I just knew that would convince her to get it.

I was right.

* * *

"You should have been shopping for clothes with us, Blizzard," Amy smiled, "Scar helped me pick out this _gorgeous_ dress!"

"You found it, I just convinced you to buy it," I winked.

"Hey, Scar," Sonic ran towards us, "I need to talk to you."

"Um," I looked at Amy and Blizzard, "Sure," I looked back at him. I ran to him, "So, what's up?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I need to tell you something."

"If it's that you like Amy, I know," I smiled evilly.

"Y-you do?" he raised his left eyebrow, "How?"

"You and Manic don't talk quiet enough to keep secrets like that from someone standing at the front door."

"Ah, I shoulda known something was up when you talked awkwardly. Anyway, I want to do something nice for her, any ideas?"

"Yeah, talk to her. Just talk. She doesn't know much about you, and it's the same for you."

"I guess you're right," he looked at the sky.

"Let her know you're interested in her by asking her about herself, that's probably the best way to start."

"Hmm, who knew _you'd_ be the one giving me advice on how to ask Amy out," he chuckled.

I gently punched his shoulder, "_I_ knew."

"Ya know," he started, "this may be the first talk we've had that didn't involve any arguing."

"I think you're right," I smiled bright, "Look, I've gotta go. Don't forget to actually ask her out, Blue Boy," I waved and walked away.

* * *

**POV: Sonic The Hedgehog**

Just talk to her.

Hmm. . . . that's something I never would've thought of.

Seriously, I wouldn't have thought of it.

"Hey, Dude," Manic waved when I came inside, "What'd she say?"

"Scar said I should talk to Amy, find out what she likes."

"Well, we know she likes you," Silver laughed, he was sitting upside down in the chair again

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I rolled my eyes.

"You're a jerk. Captain Obvious strikes again."

Manic chuckled and pushed Silver's feet over causing Silver to fall.

Don't worry, he landed on his feet.

Believe it or not, this is a normal day with or guys.

"So, when are you gonna talk to her?" Silver brushed himself off.

"I was thinking tomorrow afternoon. I'm gonna take her out."

"So, you've finally decided to get along with my girlfriend now?" Manic put an arm on my shoulder.

I nodded, "She's best friends with Amy, I wanna try and start over with Scar."

"And you're calling her by her nickname. You _are_ trying. I'm impressed, Sonic."

"Yeah, so am I."

* * *

**Okay, this may not be much, but it's all I really could come up with on the spot. **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review please!  
**


	4. A Walk

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update any sooner, but my computer is all messed up, so I'm using my dad's computer instead.**

* * *

POV: Scarlet The Fox

"What did Sonic want?" I saw Amy's smiling face when I got into the bedroom we shared.

"He," I stopped. Should I really tell her? No, it wouldn't be fair to Sonic if I did. "It was nothing, really. He and I are starting to get along better."

That's great!" she hugged me, "This means a lot to me, Scar."

"I know, and I think it'd be nice to _try_ being his friend."

She sighed deeply, "Isn't Sonic just perfect?"

"Define 'perfect'," I smiled.

"I can't describe it, is that weird?"

"Yes," I sat on my bed, "I want to get some sleep, is that okay?" I hid under my covers.

"Alright," she laughed.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

POV: Amy Rose

Good morning," Scar walked intot he living room smiling.

"Who are you and _what_ have you done with Scarlet," I smiled back. "You _do_ know it's 8 o'clock, right?"

"Sure do, I just wanted to see Sonic when he comes over today," she covered her mouth.

"He said he'd come? When?" I grabbed my new, clean clothes from the arm of the couch and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

POV: Twilight The Hedgehog

"Way ta go, Scar, now she'll be in there forever!" Blizzard smirked.

"Sorry," Scarlet shrugged, "I thought she should know. It was only a fair warning."

"I guess you're right," Blizzard sighed and plopped down onto the couch.

"Hey, when's your little brother coming?" I asked Scarlet.

"Her little brother, Miles, is just the cutest thing! He goes by 'Tails' because of extra tail: A trait he and Scarlet share.

"Sonic, Manic, and Silver offered for him to move in with them. Isn't that great!" she smiled.

"How long has it been?" Blizzard asked.

"I haven't seen him since he was 8. You know, when everyone was out having adventure," Scarlet smiled. "I can't believe it's been 4 years."

"_4 years?_" my jaw dropped.

"Then we were only 12," Blizzard did the easy math.

"I can't believe _he's_ 12 now!" Scarlet ran hewr fingers through her red, and, surprisingly not tangled hair. Her light brown skin was looking a little pale.

"You okay?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, but we'd best make sure Amy didn't kill herself somehow, man, she takes forever to get ready!" She ran to the bathroom and knocked, "Amy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Sonic's here," she lied.

"Sonic?" she swung the door open. "I'm ready," she smiled, and looked very pretty in her new blue dress, and blue headband to match. She walked to the front door.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Huh," Scarlet sighed, "who woulda thought he'd actually be here at this time?"

"Uh, you did," I smiled.

"Hi, Amy," Sonic smiled when he saw her. "Hey, Scar, Blizzard, Twilight, how're you?"

"Fine," we all said in unison and continued to go about our buisness.

"You look really nice Amy, new dress?"

"Yeah, Scarlet helped me pick it out," she twirled her hair on her finger.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he offered.

"A-a walk? You usually go for runs."

"Things can change," he took her hand and they left.

"You have no idea," Scar whispered to herself.


	5. Tails

**Okay, I am back on my own computer!

* * *

**POV: Sonic The Hedgehog

Am I getting ahead of myself? Should I really tell her so soon? Why am I asking myself these questions?

"Sonic?" Amy asked as we passed the park. "Do you think we could stop here?"

"Um, sure," I let go of her hand and she ran to the swings, took off her flip flops, and dug her toes into the sand.

God, she looked so beautiful, the setting sun making her jade green eyes practically glow. Her new blue dress was much more flattering on her than her usual red dress.

I wouldn't be thinking of her this way if it weren't for Manic asking about her. Talking about her only made me want her more.

When I was fighting Eggman, I didn't have _time_ to think about her, so I only saw her as a friend. A really obsessed, and clingy friend.

"C'mon, Sonic," she smiled at me.

I walked to her. Slowly.

"Is something wrong?" her eyebrows sank in confusion.

"No, why?" I picked up my speed a bit.

"Well, you walk, and slow. Something's wrong."

I sat on the swing next to her, "Nothing's wrong, but I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Um," I messed with my left glove, "I wanted to talk about. . .you and me."

"Well, _what_ about us?"

"Our relationship."

"We're great friends. I know that," she giggled.

"Yeah, but I kinda wanted to-"

_CRASH!_

"What was that?" Amy looked behind us.

"You stay here," I immediately stood up.

"No," she took my hand. "I'm coming with you. I don't care what's there."

"Alright," I got a good grip of her and ran.

* * *

"hmm," I found the cause of the crash.

An airplane. Upside down. Destroyed.

"You don't think-" Amy cut her sentence off.

I let her go, "We won't know for sure until I see for myself."

I stood in front of the plane. There was some writing on the side, but dirt covered it. I wiped enough off to see the word 'Tornado'.

"Oh no," Amy gasped.

"He'll be fine!" I heard from behind me.

"I know that voice," I turned around. "How ya doin', Knuckles?"

"No time to talk!" he replied irritated, and easily pushed the plane over.

"Tails!" Amy ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh," he moaned.

"Poor guy," I picked him up under his back and knees. "I have to get him back, and fast."

"Go without me, I'll get home soon enough," Amy insisted.

I nodded and took off.

"S-Sonic?" Tails moaned my name.

"Yeah, buddy?" I didn't look down, and concentrated on where I was going.

"I-I just lost control of the plane. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you'll be fine. I'm gonna take you to Scarlet."

"No, please, don't," he begged. "She told me I shouldn't have used it, considering it's kinda old, but I didn't listne to her."

"She needs to know, Tails," I saw Scarlet siting on the porch. "I can't avoid her. She's right there, Bud."

"Okay," he groaned in pain again.

* * *

POV: Scarlet The Fox

"Please tell me I'm seeing things," I begged Sonic when he stopped in front of me, holding my baby brother. "What happened to you, Miles?"

"I'm sorry, Scarlet," I noticed tears forming in his eyes. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," I promised him. "Sonic, please take him to the Mobius Acute Center, I'll meet you there."

"Got it," he nodded and sped away.

Please, Miles, please don't be too hurt.

* * *

**Sorry, I don't want to see Tails hurt wither, but I really didn't want the whole 'Sonic admitting his feelings' thing to happen too fast. **

**Tails will be fine, just a few stitches and a pretty big scare.**

**Review, please!  
**


End file.
